Second Best
by Sharada
Summary: Tania Snowfall is the newest memeber of Recon, and always the second best. She has heard of the infamous Artemis Fowl, and is facinated with this Mud Man. When a routine check-up goes wrong, she ends up halfway across the world with all your favorite char
1. Initiation and Introductions

**Hi. I am the semi-new girl here. My name is Kali, and I have no life, so I decided to try my hand at an Artemis fic. This more follows around the newest member of Recon, Tania Snowfall. My creativity when it comes to names is limited, and it's snowing out. Anyway, on with the first chapter!!!**

Chapter One: Initiation and Introductions

Isla Aves, Caribbean Sea

Corporal Tania Snowfall had rarely been this happy. She rolled her acorns over and over in her hand, just to be sure they were real. She was in. The second female in Recon. The second person ever to tag Julius Root before he tagged her. She took a breath, finally taking in how sweet the air really was. The soft Caribbean breeze was bringing in the scent of the ocean surrounding the small Isla Aves. Trouble Kelp was next to her, laughing. Commander Root was glaring at a rock, trying desperately not to start yelling. It wasn't the he was sexist, he just didn't want another Holly. She would be worse, he realized She was part pixie, which meant that nothing was going to keep this one down. But rules were rules- he had six blue paint stains on his uniform, while the girl was clean as a whistle. She had hardly broken a sweat.

Trouble finally stopped laughing long enough to realize how familiar the situation was.

"Remind you of someone, Commander??" He asked.

_Finally_, Root thought, _someone to yell at._

"Did I ask for your opinion, Captain????" Root roared. Trouble fell silent, except for the occasional giggle. "Didn't think so." He stomped towards the shuttle. "You two coming??"

Ops Booth, Police Plaza, Haven

Holly Short had nothing better to do, so she was in the ops booth, bothering Foaly and waiting for the commander and Trouble to return, possible with the second female in Recon.

She didn't have to wait long. Soon Trouble was at the door, being buzzed in by Foaly. Behind him was a young, stunning hybrid, her piercing violet eyes wide.

"May I introduce Tania Snowfall, the newest member of Recon." Trouble announced with gusto.

Tania rolled her eyes. Weren't Recon officers supposed to be mature???

"Shut up, trouble." Holly said. "you're already scaring the poor girl."

"He scared me in the shuttle." Tania found her voice. "Only so many times you can hear him laugh over absolutely nothing before you begin to fear him."

"You think he's scary," Holly pointed over her shoulder at Foaly. "Wait 'til you meet him."

And that was how Tania was introduced to her friends.

**Well, you should know what to do now. Yes, I am old enough to takecritisim, but please make it constructive. But hey, if you are in the mood to flame, whatever. I can take it!!!!**


	2. Falling

**I'm back, with a question. Does anyone know where I might post a Supernaturalits fic?**

**Squarecool321- Calm down, it's here! Short, but here.**

**APERFECTATTITUDE- Thank you!**

**PeanutButterII- Thanks!**

**Chapter Two: Falling**

Tania soared towards the top quickly. She became a captain two months later, and put in the second shortest flight time ever. She had her three best friends, Holly Short, Trouble Kelp, and Foaly. She became the flirt of Recon. She was the trendsetter, but could always turn into the serious, hard-ass Recon officer in a moments notice. Being part pixie, she looked almost human. All she had to do was hide her pointy ears under her auburn hair and she could pass for a midget.

But there was one thing that had always fascinated Tania, and that was Artemis Fowl. She had heard of the Mud Boy when she was still in the LEP Academy. He had been the subject of her Criminal Psychology term paper. So when she heard Holly mention his name, she couldn't help but listen.

"I have to go check-up on Artemis, so I'll get you hoof cream on the way back." She was telling Foaly at the lunch table that day.

"You're going to check up on the Mud Boy?" Tania sat down next to Holly, trying not too interested.

Holly wasn't fooled. "Yes, you can come." She said.

"I never said-"

"Save it, Nia." Trouble sat down, using her nickname. "We all know what your psych paper was on."

"Can you blame me?" She asked.

They continued to chat, until the moonometer hit the hour.

"We better go." Holly said, standing up.

**Fowl Manor, Ireland**

Artemis was currently asleep. Nothing about him had changed in the last three years, save for his height. He had several crimes under his belt, including counterfeit and smuggling. But there was one thing he couldn't do. Artemis Fowl could not give the order for someone to be killed. It had always mystified him. He could commit any crime under the sun, but when it came to murder, his conscience, which never spoke, would stop him. That's what he told himself, anyway. But he couldn't help but think there was another reason.

He was currently dreaming, but it most certainly wasn't a pleasant one. He heard screaming, orders being given, and the thunder of feet running above him. He was unaware of the two fairies hovering over his head.

**Artemis Fowl's windowsill, Fowl Manor, Ireland**

"Nia, quiet!" Holly hissed. They were outside, hovering near the window.

"Yes, Captain." She mumbled. She set a hand aginst the glass.

"Careful!" Holly pulled her hand off the window.

"I wasn't inside." Nia said, her eyes wide and innocent.

"You could fall in, and then your in trouble." Holly berated.

Nia rolled her eyes. "Holly, how likely is that?" She asked, putting her hand back on the window pane. At that moment, the pane popped out, sending Nia toppling in.

**I know, it is very short, but I'm starting a new play, so I may or may not be able to update for a while. Y'all know what brings me back though...**


	3. Total Recall

**Yes, a fresh chapter, and it's longer! Yay! Hopefully I didn't mess this whole thing up, but if I did, I know you all will not be afraid to tell me.**

**Cyberspace: Thanks!**

**silverfingers: I tried to keep her from Mary-Sueing in this chapter. I really hope it worked. And don't worry, our lovely little Arty will be keeping everyone in line.**

**Lost my marbels: Here's the longer chapter!**

**Chapter Three: Total Recall**

Nia instantly began to feel nauseous. Her head began to throb, and she fought to keep the vomit down. Holly darted in, grabbed her by her collar, and pulled her out of the room. Unfortunately, not before the now awakened Artemis saw the two of them.

"STOP!" He yelled. Holly did.

Artemis stood, and walked towards the window. His face was screwed up in concentration, and he was looking directly at Holly. In all the fuss, she had forgotten to shield, rendering her completely visible. She could feel Nia shaking in her hands, causing her to as well.

"Nia, unshield." She whispered softly. Nia obeyed. Holly had way more experience than she did, and she knew something was up. Then it clicked in her head. A total recall was taking place. She looked into Artemis's blue eyes, and saw all the missing information return to him, even the last time he saw the People, when he was being wiped.

"Holly." He whispered. Just the one word. But that word seemed to sum everything up.

Suddenly Nia heard Foaly's voice in her ear. "Captain Snowfall, what is going on?"

"We've had… well… I guess you could call it a… "Nia stalled not quite sure what to say.

"Out with it, Nia. Root wants a status report now."

"Total recall." She whispered. There was silence on the other end. Nia feared that Foaly had fainted clean away.

"Are you sure?" Foaly finally said. "I mean, you aren't pulling my hoof, are you Nia?"

"Foaly, would I lie?" Holly said.

"No."

"Then we've had a total recall."

There was silence on the other end. Nia hovered, stalk still. _This is my fault._ She thought. _All my fault. _

"We have to inform the Commander." Foaly finally said.

Holly and Nia nodded, knowing what would happen when they got back to Police Plaza. They would turn their badges in and become civilians. A fate neither was looking forward to.

Then, two things happened at once. First, a map of the United States popped up in both Nia and Holly's helmets, with a red blip racing around New York City. It was shortly followed by what could only be called an explosion of sound.

"SHORT AND SNOWFALL, YOU WILL NEVER WORK FOR LEP AGAIN! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH THIS IS GOING TO COST? I'LL HAVE BOTH YOUR ACORNS! I-"

Root's explosion ended abruptly, followed by the loudest silence anyone had ever heard.

Root spoke again, much softer this time, yet still at a roar.

"I want both of you over in the States now! We have a rouge fairy that seems to have kidnapped a Mud Man and taken out Captain Kelp. I haven't sacked you yet, so get over there!"

"Yes, sir!" They said together, and turned.

"Wait!" Artemis said again.

Holly sighed and turned. "What?"

"You aren't going to do anything to me?" He asked.

Nia sighed, and pulled out the newest Nutrino model. "Do you want me to?" Holly glared at her, ready to give an order, but she was too slow.

"An empty threat, Captain." Artemis said. "But while we are talking, why not give me your name?"

"Marissa Lancaster." Nia promptly answered. She loved messing with people.

"Your real name." Artemis's voice was growing cold.

"Tania Snowfall." Nia sighed. "Captain in the LEPrecon."

"I didn't need your rank." He said, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Just shut, okay, Mud Boy?" Nia was cracking. "I think you were wiped for too long. You've forgotten how bad this situation is."

"That's not true at all." He insisted. "I know just what sort of predicament you are in."

"Then help us, Artemis." Holly said, a note of desperation in her voice. "If a human was taken, we are in a big mess. So do us a favor and sit here and don't rat us out."

"I was planning on that." Artemis sat on his bed. "I'll stay right here."

Holly eyed him suspsiously. "Are you sure?"

Artemis sighed. "You remember the change that had happened, right before I was wiped?" Holly nodded. Nia looked confused. "Well, that has returned. I look back on the last few years, and I had turned right back into that monster I was when I first kidnapped you. But I'm different now."

"Are you sure?" Holly was still wary.

"Yes."

"Holly, we need to go!" Nia yelled, halfway across the front lawn.

"Well, I think this is good bye." Artemis said. "The next time a see a fairy, I suppose it will be to mind-wipe me."

"I… I suppose so." Holly was chocking back tears.

Artemis smirked. "I never knew you cared, Holly."

"Bye, Artemis." Her voice filled with fake annoyance, she zoomed after Nia.

**Now, I know everyone wants to review... I know you do...**


End file.
